huit clos
by pit-chan
Summary: quand deux personnes se retrouvent enfermés pour une journée au square Grimmaud, ça peut faire des étinceles....
1. Default Chapter

**HUIT CLOS**

**1ère partie :**

La pluie battait fort contre les fenêtres, et les grondements du tonnerre ne faisaient qu'empirer le sentiment de mal être. Cette grande maison sinistre, qui, pour aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, ne comptait que deux personnes. Deux adolescents condamnés à passer la journée ici. La jeune fille déambulait dans les couloirs, sans faire de bruit, elle n'aimait pas cette maison, pas du tout même, mais à vrai dire qui aimerait être enfermé dans un lieu sordide, sinistre, et sale. Le sentiment d'enfermement de la jeune fille était en ce moment à son paroxysme, les éclairs rendaient l'endroit irréel, angoissant.

Son compagnon dormait en ce moment, elle avait promis à sa mère de le réveiller une fois qu'elle serait partie, mais elle n'en eut pas le courage. C'était la raison, qu'il l'amenait à arpenter la maison, à la recherche d'une pièce à peu près accueillante, pour pouvoir y lire. Seulement existe-t-il une pièce qui soit accueillante au 12 square Grimaud ? Après 10 minutes de recherche infructueuse, Hermione convint que non, et se décida à s'installer au rez de chausser. Ce fut dans la plus grande discrétion qu'elle passa devant le portrait de la mère de Siruis, il ne fallait surtout pas la réveiller. Elle s'installa finalement dans un fauteuil, et entama sa lecture.

« **ESPECE DE TRAITE, QUITTEZ MA MAISON SUR LE CHAMPS !!!!!!! »**

Hermione sursauta au cri, son cœur battait la chamade, et ne voyant personne arriver, elle fut prise d'une angoisse. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un présent ici, sinon le portrait ne se serait pas réveiller, la mère de Siruis continuait de vociférer contre quelqu'un. Hermione lâcha son livre et sortit sa baguette. Elle avança en silence, la respiration courte, et sons cœur qui ne cessait taper violement contre ses côtes. Elle allait tourner à l'angle et découvrir l'intrus, elle respira un grand coup, mais n'eut pas le temps d'avancer que quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de peur, et hurla la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit en pointant sa baguette sur l'intrus.

« STUPEFIX !!!! »

Elle remarqua alors sa bêtise, allongé sur se sol, inconscient, un jeune homme roux.

« Ron ? RON !!!! »

Elle se précipita vers lui, sous les insultes incessantes du portrait. Elle le secoua et mis quelques secondes à se rappeler du contre sort. Ron se releva difficilement en massant son crâne.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris ?!!! »

« Je…. Je suis désolée, j'ai eu peur… et puis… tu… tu ne te montrait pas, j'ai cru que c'était un intrus et…. Oh, je suis désolée… »

« Ouais, tu voulais que se soit qui à part moi, bordel !!!! Il n'y a personne ici !!!! »

« Je…. Pardon… »

Elle aida Ron à se relever, il finit tout de même par l'excuser, mais ne semblait pas de meilleur humeur.

« OH LA FERME LA VEILLE !!!! »

Il recouvrit le portrait d'un geste vif, et au bout d'un moment la voix stridente mourut, laissant un silence gênant derrière elle. Hermione s'en voulait, et aller devoir passer la journée seule avec lui, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, s'était l'attaquer alors qu'il sortait à peine du lit, et par la même le mettre de mauvaise humeur…. Une belle journée s'annonçait pour elle….

Molly leur avait laissé des sandwichs pour le repas de midi, Ron semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs échangé aucune parole depuis le réveil de roux, il y a deux heures. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Ron feuilletait un magazine de quiditch et Hermione était plongé dans son livre de métamorphose niveau 7. N'y tenant plus, elle le claqua bruyamment.

« Ron, je me suis excusée d'accord !!! Alors arrête de bouder comme un gamin !!! »

« Je ne boude pas !!! »

« Oh, je t'en pris ! On vas devoir passer la journée rien que tout le deux et ça m'aiderais que tu y mettes un peu du tien !!! »

« C'est de ma faute si t'es complètement parano !!!!! »

« Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa !!!!Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes en guerre !!!! »

« Tu crois vraiment que des Mangemorts pourraient rappliquer ici ?! »

« Je ne sais pas…. C'est peut être idiot…. Mais j'ai eu peur….. »

Elle détourna son regard du sien, c'était donc si incompréhensible ? N'avait elle pas le droit d'avoir peur en période de guerre ?

« T'as eu peur à ce point ? »

Il n'y avait plus de méchanceté dans sa voix, peut être un peu de moquerie. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, avant de lui envoyer un coussin dans la figure.

« Oh, c'était juste une question, miss grognon. »

« Moi grognon ?! J'aimerais bien savoir qui d'entre nous deux est le plus grognon !!! »

Ron ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire. Sur proposition de Ron, ils entamèrent une partie d'échec.

« Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? «

« Parce que j'ai gagné !!! »

« HEIN ???? Mais non tu ne peux pas… »

Mais toutes les protestations d'Hermione ne pouvaient rien changer au fait qu'il avait bel et bien gagné. Et ce fut grâce un fou téméraire que Ron l'emporta.

« Pour une fois qu'il y à un domaine où je suis plus fort que toi, tu ne vas pas faire la tête. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue. Ils rangèrent le jeu, avant de manger. Il n'avait pas vu Kreatur de la matinée, pas qu'ils s'en plaignaient, mais Hermione était tout de même un peu inquiète.

« Il doit être planqué au grenier, et tant mieux au moins il nous fiche la paix !!! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. Ils mangèrent en silence.

Hermione annonça qu'elle allait prendre une douche, et monta d'un étage. L'orage avait cessé, mais il y avait toujours cette obscurité presque menaçante, le vent soufflait, agitant les arbres dont les ombres glissaient tel des esprits malveillants sur les murs et le sol.

La jeune fille laissait l'eau chaude détendre son corps. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle préférait à cette sensation, comme si l'eau qui s'écoulait le long de ses formes chassait du même coup tout soucis. Elle se plaça juste sous le pommeau, et releva légèrement la tête, inondant son visage. Après 15 minutes, elle se décida à sortir, une pensée pour Ron qui devait rester seul, à un endroit de cette grande maison. S'enroulant dans sa serviette, elle partit à la rechercher de sous vêtements.

« Merde !!!! Quelle idiote !!!! »

Dans sa hâte, elle avait oublié de prendre de sous vêtements. Elle devrait donc ressortir de la salle de bain simplement vêtue de sa serviette, remonter tout le couloir, emprunter l'escalier pour se rendre un étage plus haut et atteindre sa chambre, et tout ça bien sur en espérant ne pas croiser le roux. Mais pourquoi cela la gênerait de croiser Ron ? Après tout ils se connaissaient depuis 6 ans, ils était amis depuis ces 6 mêmes années. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle avait été complètement nue, elle avait cette serviette. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle priait de tout cœur pour ne pas croiser Ron, sans vraiment pourquoi elle se sentait gênée.

Malheureusement les Dieux ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendus, alors qu'elle avançait sur la pointe des pieds elle tomba sur le jeune homme tant redouté. Celui-ci ne sembla pas l'avoir tout de suite, mais se stoppa net lorsqu'il s'aperçu de sa présence et surtout de sa tenu. Elle se tenait là, à quelque pas devant lui, les cheveux encore mouillés, ses vêtement dans une main, et surtout simplement vêtue d'une serviette blanche lui couvrant que la moitié des cuisses. Ron ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais à aucun moment il ne songea à détourner le regard. Hermione se sentait mal, ses joues avait pris un légère teinte rose, et elle paraissait clouée au sol. Ils restèrent un moment sans pouvoir faire un geste, quand Ron se ressaisit enfin.

« Euh…. Mione… tu… »

Mais, même avec la toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne réussit pas à articuler ne serait qu'une phrase à peu près cohérente. La jeune fille releva la tête, pris son courage à demain et avança dans le couloir. Ron se pétrifia en la voyant se rapprocher. Pourquoi fallait-il que la fille sur qui il fantasmait s'approche de lui, simplement recouverte de cette serviette ? Il ne pouvait faire un mouvement, elle était maintenant à un mètre de lui et ses muscles refusaient de lui répondre. Arrivant à son niveau, elle se décala un peu, mais cela ne suffit pas, et sans le vouloir ils se frôlèrent. Ron sentit une décharge électrique remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Hermione prit la chair de poule à ce contact mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle continua son chemin, lançant un vague « j'arrive » à l'intention de Ron sans se retourner, et rejoignit sa chambre le plus rapidement possible.

Ron resta un moment dans le couloir, il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de fleur qu'elle avait répandu, sûrement son gel douche, ou son shampoing, à vrai dire il s'en moquait. Il avait tressaillit quand elle l'avait frôlé. Et le voilà qui fantasmait de nouveau sur sa, soi disant, meilleure amie. La vie était bien injuste, il était déjà dure de résister à l'envie qu'il avait de l'embrasser à tout moment, mais la croiser à moitié nue dans un couloir, sachant qu'il n'y avait personne à part eux deux, c'était de la torture !!!! Ron reprit ses esprits, se forçant à chasser de sa tête toutes pensées lubriques qui pourrait l'amener à une de ces érections mal venus.

Hermione le retrouva un peu après dans la cuisine, face un tasse de thé fumant, à peine fut-elle entrée qu'il releva la tête, comme s'il l'attendait. Ils ne tinrent pas longtemps leur regard, et baissèrent tous les deux la tête, une légère rougeur sur les joues. Ils restèrent dans le plus grand silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Euh… tu veux du thé ? »

Ron parla le premier, prenant une question des plus banale, à laquelle la jeune fille répondit par un simple signe de tête à l'affirmative. Ils se leva, prit une tasse, et lui rempli avant de la poser devant elle. Puis il retourna s'asseoir, alors qu'elle lui adressa un faible merci. Hermione n'aimait pas du tout cette gêne qui s'était instaurée, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Il fallait qu'ils pensent à autre chose. Elle releva la tête et fixa Ron. Mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa bouche. Ce fut don Ron qui prit la parole.

« Au fait…. Je voulais te demander…. Ça te gênerais de me donner un coup de main pour le devoir de Rogue… »

« Absolument pas !!! »

Hermione sauta sur l'occasion, Ron lui adressa un sourire et partit chercher ses affaires. Voilà, se concentrer sur ses devoirs pour éviter de se concentrer sur Hermione, il espérait de tout cœur que ça marche….

« Ron !!! Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que se n'est pas de la salamandre mais du triton qu'il faut mettre dans la potion d'invisibilité ?!!! »

« Sûrement encore une bonne centaine fois…. »

Cette remarque lui valu un regard noir de la brune, cela faisait une heure qu'il travaillait sur cette potion. Il avait un effet 2 rouleaux de parchemins à rendre sur la potion d'invisibilité expliquant sa fabrication et ses propriété ainsi que les risques encouru pour la rentrée. Hermione qui avait depuis longtemps finit se devoir s'exaspérait devant un Ron qui ne comprenait rien et qui semblait ne pas vraiment mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage.

« Tu devrais pourtant savoir que la salamandre est l'ingrédient principale de la potion caméléon pas celle d'invisibilité !!! »

« Excuse mademoiselle je sais tout, non j'avais oublier !!!! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Ron !!! »

Ron marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui exaspéra encore un peu plus la jeune fille.

« Oh, et puis tu sais quoi, débrouille toi !!!!! »

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et disparut dans les étages.

Bien…. Cette fan devait être à la base un one shot, mais finalement je crois que je faire ça en deux partie…. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

Biz'


	2. 2ème partie

**HUIT CLOS**

**2éme partie : **

« Mione excuse moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide…. »

Hermione ne se retourna pas, assise dans le fauteuil elle semblait plongée dans la lecture d'un gros grimoire poussiéreux. Ron s'approcha d'elle et se plaça, à genoux, devant elle.

« Allez, Mione, boude pas, je suis désolé. »

« Je ne boude pas ! »

« D'accord tu ne boudes pas, mais viens m'aider s'il te plaît. »

Hermione releva ses yeux de son livre, et croisa le regard suppliant du roux. Elle n'avait jamais su résister à cette mine, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait.

« Ok, ok, si tu promets d'écouter ce que je te dis ! »

« Promis. »

Elle se releva et suivit son ami dans les escaliers, Ron arborait un grand sourire qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Ils se réinstallèrent et reprirent le travail. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure encore pour le terminer.

« Alors c'était si dur que ça ? »

« Pas quand tu m'aides ! »

Sur ces paroles, Ron lui adressa un clin d'œil, elle lui sourit simplement. Encore une fois, ils ne savaient que faire. C'était étrange, ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, mais c'est comme si, sans Harry, il n'y avait pas vraiment de lien entre eux. En fait c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, sans but précis, une sorte de gène s'installait entre eux. Un mal aise qu'Hermione n'éprouvait jamais en face d'Harry. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois tout paraissait beaucoup plus simple, les discutions coulaient de sources. Mais dès qu'il n'était plus là, le silence s'installait entre eux.

« Je me demande comment va Harry ? »

« Il a besoin de temps, de discuter avec Lupin, c'est le seul lien qui lui reste avec sa famille et Siruis. »

« Ouais, et puis si les choses se passait mal, il nous aurait envoyé une lettre pas vrai ? »

« Bien sur… »

Voilà, de toute façon leur discussion tournait toujours autour d'Harry, Hermione commençait vraiment à croire, que sans lui, ils n'étaient rien, ils étaient simplement amis, parce qu'ils avaient Harry en commun. Cette idée l'énervait et surtout la blessait. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas passer une journée avec Ron comme n'importe quels amis le feraient ? Ron était lui aussi plongé dans ces pensée, il se maudissait lui-même ! Il fallait toujours qu'il lui parle d'Harry ! A chaque fois c'était la même chose, il ne trouvait d'autre sujet de conversation avec elle, pourquoi ?

Ron soupira et s'attira le regard d'Hermione. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'ennuyait. Après tout elle n'était qu'une simple miss-je-sais-tout et il riait beaucoup plus quand il était avec Harry. Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes, avant de ressortir son livre et de se remettre à sa lecture, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe et qu'elle pense à autre chose. Ron la regarda faire, une sorte de douleur dans le ventre, il ne savait pas quoi faire et résulta elle lisait. Et lui qu'allait-il faire pendant ce temps ? La journée risquait d'être longue….

Ron était allongé sur son lit depuis bien une demi heure, il avait renoncé à rester auprès d'Hermione, il aurait eu l'air idiot, à rester là simplement à la regarder. Maintenant il regrettait. C'était un très bon passe-temps que de la regarder. Ces yeux attentifs, ces cheveux retombant négligemment devant ses yeux qu'elle replaçait à l'aide de sa main, ce petit tic qu'elle avait de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Tout simplement elle. Mais là il se retrouvait à fixer le plafond, il faut en convenir, beaucoup moins intéressant. Il n'aimait déjà pas cette maison, mais aujourd'hui elle avait des allures de vraie salle de torture. Il avait l'impression que n'importe quelle pièce renfermait ce même sentiment d'étouffement, cette sensation bizarre de suffocation. Il manquait d'air, dans cette grande maison complètement vide, il manquait d'espace. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour sentir la pluie qui faisait rage dehors marteler son visage. Il en était la de ses réflexions quand on frappa à sa porte.

« Oui. »

Il était maintenant assis sur son lit quand Hermione entra. Elle semblait fatiguée. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, je me demandais où tu étais. »

Ron se rallongea sur le lit passant ses mains sous sa tête.

« Et bien je suis là ! »

Hermione sourit, elle sembla hésiter un instant et s'allongea à son tour. Elle n'était pas collée à Ron, elle avait pris soin de laisser de l'espace entre eux, elle ramena ses mains sur son ventre et fixa le plafond à son tour. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler, pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis leur corps semblèrent se détendre. En fait, c'était peut être ça. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient amis, et d'une certaine façon parler était presque futile entre eux. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant longtemps peut être une heure. Ils ne dormaient pas, ils étaient simplement perdus dans leur pensée, et toute gène paraissait s'être envolée. Aucun d'eux ne voulait rompre se silence qui avait quelque chose de reposant. Mais le ventre de Ron ne semblait pas de cet avis et émis un grognement. Hermione éclata de rire. Le silence qui s'était installé de lui-même avait été presque solennel, et ce gargouillement ne pût que provoquer l'hilarité de la jeune fille.

« C'est pas drôle ! »

« Est ce de ma faute si t'es un ventre sur patte ? »

« Pff, c'est même pas vrai en plus…. »

Il avait cette voix d'enfant qu'Hermione adorait, elle sourit mais ne le regarda pas.

« C'est reposant… »

« De quoi ? »

« De pouvoir rester simplement là sans parler, juste penser et apprécier le silence. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord. »

Hermione tourna la tête en direction de roux, il avait les yeux fermés. Il avait quelque chose d'impérial dans sa posture, ses bras croisé sous sa tête, faisaient ressortir ces muscles puissants, son visage paisible, et cet imperceptible sourire qui régnait presque en permanence sur ses lèvres. La sérénité, Ron était serein, et cela se voyait. Au lent mouvement de son torse suivant le rythme de sa respiration, ses paupières closes. Il était magnifique ainsi. Hermione se surpris à le regarder bien plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumer. Mais au lieu de se sentir gênée elle ne rompit pas le contact visuel. Mais le jeune homme, comme s'il avait senti cette caresse du regard se détourna vers elle, allongé sur le flanc il la fixait dans les yeux maintenant. Elle soutint son regard.

« C'est bizarre. »

Il avait fallu que ce grand dadet parle, Hermione aurait pu le maudire, elle aurait voulu le tester, savoir combien de temps il pourrait la fixer avant de baisser les yeux, savoir qui d'eux deux perdrait ? Mais d'une certaine façon en amorçant le dialogue il avait perdu, Hermione sourit intérieurement.

« De quoi ? »

« Nous, là, ce silence, c'est… inhabituel... »

« Ca te dérange ? »

« Non, c'est juste que d'habitude, on fini par se taper dessus… »

« Je préfère ça à nos prises de bec ! »

« Ose me dire que tu ne les cherches pas des fois ?! »

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose mon cher !!! »

« Je sais, mais j'aime bien m'engueuler avec toi. »

Pourquoi lui arrivait il à le dire et pas elle, elle ne pouvait pas avouer qu'elle adorait ça, et quand elle perdait le dessus, implicitement face à lui, elle criait.

« En gros tu es en train de me dire, que tu apprécie quand tu m'insulte où quand je le fais ?! »

Il y avait dans sa voix une sorte de défis, mais aussi elle semblait blessée, malgré le fait qu'elle aimait bien leur prise de bec, ils finissaient toujours par aller trop loin et Hermione en pleurer à chaque fois. Encore une fois Ron n'avait pas réussi à lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…. »

« C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit !!!!! Sache pour ton information, que moi je n'aime pas, à chaque on tape là où on sait que ça fait mal, et on se blesse mutuellement, mais apparemment toi tu t'en fout royalement, mais moi je souffre de nos perpétuelles engueulades !!!!! »

Sur ce elle se leva vivement du lit et s'apprêtait à partir mais Ron la retint par le bras.

« Mione se n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !!!! Non je n'aime cet aspect là non plus, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir pleurer et de savoir que c'est à cause de moi ?!! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que… c'est le seul moyen de communication qu'on est…. Et…. Au moins tu considères que je suis là…. »

Il avait dit tellement bas la fin de sa phrase qu'il n'était pas sur qu'elle eut entendue, et apparemment pas, ou alors n'en tient pas compte.

« Pourquoi Ron ? »

Elle ne s'était pas retourner vers lui et elle ne put par conséquent pas voir son air d'incompréhension, mais comme s'il avait deviné elle continua.

« Pourquoi on ne peut que communiquer en gueulant ? »

« Je ne sais pas…. »

Une partie de lui, lui criait que s'était pour s'empêcher de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, mais il se voyait mal dire lui ça. Il remarqua alors qu'il tenant toujours son poignet, et au lieu de la lâcher il attira vers le lit, où elle s'assit sans opposer aucune résistance.

« Je veux que ça cesse…. »

Elle osait enfin le regarder, il y avait dans son regard de la tristesse mais aussi de la supplication, Ron se sentait à chaque fois impuissant face à ce regard.

« Regarde Ron depuis le début de la journée c'est déjà la deuxième engueulade qu'on a !!! »

« Je sais, et je te jure que moi aussi je veux que ça cesse mais…. »

« Mais quoi ? »

Ron ne pouvait pas lui répondre, il en était incapable, c'était lui demander de le dire, il savait qu'il l'aimait, il avait mis beaucoup de temps à l'admettre, alors de là à lui dire c'était trop tôt….

« Mais, c'est la seule arme que j'ai…. »

Ces mots étaient sortis tous seul de sa bouche. Arme, Hermione n'était pas sur de bien comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, elle était donc un menace pour qu'il est besoin de se protéger d'elle ? Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que soit Ron enchaîna.

« Arme contre moi-même…. »

Maintenant elle ne comprenait plus rien, où était son intelligence quand elle avait besoin d'elle. Mais décidément Ron restait toujours incompréhensible à ses yeux.

« Je ne comprends pas…. »

« Je…. Je ne peux pas… »

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? »

La vois de la jeune fille, n'était plus agressive ou blessée, juste inquiète.

« Argh !!!!! »

Il avait pris sa tête entre ses mains, pourquoi faillait-il que se soit si dur ? Hermione avait presque peur maintenant, elle posa doucement sa main dans son dos, elle le sentit frissonner, mais elle ne retira pas sa main.

« Je t'en pris Ron dis moi ? »

« Tu veux savoir ? Tu veux vraiment savoir !!!! »

« Oui…. »

« Je cri parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me protéger de toi et de mes réactions, le seul moyen que j'ai de ne pas souffrir, le seul moyen que j'ai d'accepter !!!!! »

Hermione le regardait totalement perdue, visiblement elle ne comprenait pas et Ron s'exaspérait encore plus.

« Accepter quoi Ron ? Le seul moyen de ne pas souffrir ? »

Elle reprenait ses propres mots, cherchant un sens et demandant en même temps une explication.

« Te protéger de moi ? »

Cette phrase brouilla la vue de la jeune fille, c'était donc ça, sa simple présence était une torture pour Ron, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de se remplir de larmes, mais elle ne pleurerait certainement pas devant lui. Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que soit Ron nota se détail.

« Non ne pleur pas… tu ne comprends pas…. »

« Et bien explique moi ? Comment je dois la prendre, ma présence t'es à ce point insupportable que tu cri pour t'empêcher de dieu seul sait faire quoi !!!! Comment je dois digérer ça ?!!! »

« Ce n'est pas ça… »

« Alors qu'est ce que c'est !!!!! »

Encore une fois le ton avait monté, et maintenant les larmes inondaient son visage. Ron prit une grande inspiration et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je cri pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je rêve de faire depuis longtemps…. »

« Et que rêves-tu de faire depuis longtemps ? »

« T'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras, te dire que je t'aime, que je t'ai toujours aimé, que tu es belle, que je veux juste toi et personne d'autre et accessoirement aussi que je suis un idiot…. »

Hermione ne sut que répondre, elle avait cessé d'écouter à partir du « t'embrasser », elle avait vaguement entendue les mots aimé, belle, idiot, mais le lien entre ne semblait pas exister dans la tête de la jeune fille. Ron prit se silence comme le fait qu'elle ne partageait pas du tout cette idée, et il baissa la tête.

« Bien maintenant que tu sais tout ça, ça te dérangerais de me laisser !! »

« Non. »

Ron se retourna, elle avait cessé de pleurer et souriait, cela sembla détruire le jeune homme.

« Ecoute Hermione ça m'aiderais vraiment que tu sortes, et que tu évites de te moquer de moi au moins devant moi…. »

« Non. »

« Hermione…. »

Ce dernier mot ne sonnait plus comme une plainte qu'autre chose, mais elle semblait ne pas en prendre note.

« A moi de te dire pourquoi je cri ! Parce que tu m'exaspère, tu es parfois le plus grand des idiots, tu manques complètement de tact, tu cherche toujours à te mettre en avant, tu n'écoute jamais ce que je dis, tu es la plus part du temps insensible ! »

Ron se décomposa devant cette tirade, et pire Hermione souriait toujours, il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse tirer plaisir au fait de le rabaisser, il allait lui crié après quand il entendit un mais, il releva la tête ers elle.

« Mais, tu es attentionné, tu reviens toujours d'excuser le premier, tu m'as toujours protégé, tu as toujours été là, tu es loyal, courageux, drôle, charmeur, attendrissant, impulsif, protecteur. Tu es simplement toi, Ron Weasley. Et va savoir pourquoi, je suis tombé amoureuse de toi. »

Elle souriait toujours, Ron, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de cette tirade affichait un sourire béat. Mais il s'effaça bien vite, son regard changea, et comme poussé par une impulsion première, il sauta pratiquement sur la jeune fille et l'embrassa. D'abord sous le choc, Hermione ne sut que faire, mais bien tôt elle referma possessivement ses bras autour de lui. Ce premier baiser fut ravageur, passionnée, violent, simplement à leur image….

Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser de penser que finalement cette journée ne serait pas si longue que ça, et qu'elle allait sûrement se terminer bien trop vite à son goût.

**FIN**

Bon et bah en fait, ça aurait fait un one shot un peu long…. Bref, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensez, j'en ai bavé pour écrire la fin et elle ne rends pas super bien je trouve…. Mais bon…. Je me contente de ça, je ne peut pas faire mieux pour l'instant… désolée…

Biz'


End file.
